


Come here, Hank

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Chance Meetings, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Feels, Karaoke, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex, Sexual Content, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By chance, Gretchen meets Tom during I Saw the Light filming. Tom's practicing his Hank with some drunken karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here, Hank

Gretchen leaned against the side bar. She normally didn't go out, usually once a month at most. This was the second time this month. And this second time was due to a special occasion. Her cousin Valerie was getting married, and this was supposed to be her bachelorette party. But the bride-to-be had gotten hammered early and was sleeping it off in the booth with Gretchen's jacket over her head. The bridesmaids were singing ''Redneck woman' off key and at the top of their lungs up at the microphone.  
She took her shot then sucked air in through her teeth. She mentally counted to thirty then took a drink of her lemonade. She glanced up at the wall of mirrors and saw a tall, good-looking cowboy sporting some dark scruff and an expensive Stetson. He turned before she could look away and made eye contact. His thin lips spread into a brilliant smile and he raised his beer to her. She raised the glass of lemonade to him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Shit!" She startled and turned to face two of the bridal party. They raised eyebrows at her, thinking it was time for her to be cut off. "I was 'raising my glass' to that fine cowboy at the bar." They all turned to where he had been standing, but he wasn't there anymore.  
"Next up to the mic, we have Tom."  
The entire bar watched in awe as Tom sang Hank Williams 'Baby, we're really in love'. The music ended and he put the mic back in its cradle in the stand. Gretchen was the first to speak. "Holy shit." The karaoke deejay seemed to recover and called up the next person. Tom smiled at her then headed back to the bar, taking a long pull off his beer. The bar tender gave him another beer then two shots of whiskey.  
Gretchen and the bridal party watched as he made his way over to them, specifically to her. "I take it you enjoyed my performance."  
"Enjoyed your performance? Hell, I thought ol' Hank had crawled out of his grave and gave us a special appearance." She narrowed her eyes. "Hey, wait a minute. You have an English accent."  
"Yes." He handed her one of the shot glasses then set down his beer. "I'm Tom Hiddleston."  
Realization dawned on her. "Ohhhh, you're the guy they've got playing Hank in the movie they're doing about him."  
"That would be me, yes."  
"Oh, you're good. I'm gonna have to take my grandpa to see it."  
"Well, thank you and I hope he likes it." He raised the second shot glass. She clinked hers against his and both took the shot. She hissed through her teeth, filling her mouth with fire then counted to thirty and took a nice long drink of her lemonade. "Mind if I join you? My mates seem to have lost interest for the night." He glanced over his shoulder at a trio engrossed in a football game on the television. She stood on her tip toes to see what he was looking at over his shoulder.  
"Actually, this is a bachelorette party. Sorry."  
"Oh. Well, sorry to interrupt. Where is the bride? I'll offer my congratulations and be on my way." Gretchen pointed to the pair of feet sticking out from the booth.  
"Gretchen, go have fun. Val won't mind. When and if she sobers up, we'll come get you."  
Tom grinned and ushered her to the bar. She walked past him, feeling his eyes rake over her as she did so. His hand rested on her ass as they walked together, trailing over both cheeks when he pulled it away. She settled onto a bar stool and really looked at him. His plaid shirt had been rolled to the elbows which made her raise an eyebrow. And his thighs looked poured into those jeans as he sat down.  
"What was your name, darling?"  
"Gretchen."  
"Lovely to meet you. Can I buy you another drink? I'm signed up for another song and this one takes a touch out of me emotionally."  
"Uh, sure." She sipped her lemonade. Gretchen already felt pretty tipsy. It wouldn't take much more to throw her into drunk.  
A few songs later, Tom was called up to the mic. He took Gretchen's hand and led her up to the front. "No, no, I don't sing, Tom."  
"You don't have to. Just sit right here." He took an empty chair from an occupied table and flipped it around, sitting her down in it. Again, music started for a Hank Williams song. This time it was 'So lonesome I could cry'. Tom began to sing, looking directly at Gretchen. She saw the emotion written on his face, in his eyes. She couldn't be sure he wasn't acting, but goddammit, she felt the tears sting her eyes.  
When the song was finished, he replaced the mic and went to her. There wasn't a dry eye in the bar. She stood up and looked into his face. Really looked, in his eyes and past the brilliant smile. He might be some rich and famous actor, traveling all over the world and living his dream, but he meant every word of that song tonight.  
She kissed him and the crowded bar cheered. He didn't kiss back at first, but she felt so good in his arms and could most certainly kiss. She tasted sweet and southern, whiskey and sugar-sweetened lemonade. He moaned as he threw himself into it, wrapping an arm around her waist. They broke apart and moved off to the side as the next singer took the mic.  
"My apartment isn't far from here." She looked up into his face, offering him something they both wanted and needed. "Come home with me tonight."  
"But darling, your friends and we barely know each other."  
"Tom, do you really want to be alone tonight?" He swallowed and nodded, looking down at her hand resting on his wrist. "Alright." She couldn't hide her disappointment and slight hurt at the rejection. "Well, thank you for the drinks but I think I better go back to my friends." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand.  
"You misunderstand my nod. I meant it to be 'Yes, I'll go home with you'. I don't want to be alone."  
"Wait here." Tom watched her hurry back to the table. He could tell that she was explaining something to them as she grabbed her purse, leaving her jacket. He took the opportunity to pop off to the men's room. Coming out, he turned the corner and ran right into her. They teetered on the top step for a second that seemed like an eternity. He managed to get his hand under her head before they fell to cushion the blow.  
His body fell solidly on hers, but he'd lost so much weight for the role it wasn't too uncomfortable. He stared into her eyes. "Are you alright, Gretchen?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Good, good." He forced himself to push up and away from her and stand. He helped her up then took her hand. "Lead the way, darling."

Gretchen hadn't lied when she said her apartment wasn't far. They walked a handful of blocks and she led him through a wrought iron gate. An old Victorian house had been turned into four small apartments. She had an upstairs one. She climbed up a set of exterior stairs, glancing back at him. He couldn't help staring at her heart-shaped ass as she climbed ahead of him. He must have made a sound because she giggled. He waited for her to unlock her door before he turned her around and pressed her body against it. She could feel him hard against her legs as he tilted his pelvis and ground against the apex of her thighs.  
Dear god, this man packed a hammer. She broke from him and turned around to open her door. Before she could, he pushed her against it, pulling her ass back into him. It was her turn to make a noise. He chuckled but there was something dark and possessive in it. She opened the door and whipped around, grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt. Her mouth crushed against his. Their bodies slammed against the back of the door which slammed it shut.  
Tom groaned, his fingers diving into her hair and holding onto the back of her head. Gretchen pulled away from him to trail kisses down his neck. His cock twitched in the confines of his tight jeans. His hips bucked. "Oh fuck me."  
"I plan to." She grinned against his neck.  
"Cheeky."  
"I'll fix us a drink. You get out of those clothes." She disappeared into a kitchenette. He quickly did as he was told, though he left his boxers on. She sauntered back into the multi-purpose room and handed him a jar glass of sweet tea. She kept right on walking into a darkened doorway. He followed her progress. When she didn't return and a soft light killed the darkness, he made for the room like an excited puppy.  
The ceiling fan turned lazily above their heads. The curtains billowed in from a screened-in open window. She closed the door behind him and took his glass. "Your production company won't miss you?"  
"I'm a grown man, Gretchen."  
"I can see that." She wrapped her arms around his thin shoulders. She'd used the moment away from him to Google search him. This gaunt, frail thing before her was a far cry from the muscular English prince she'd found plenty of pictures of. Her fingertips scratched through the short hair at the back of his head. She looked him over, gliding her fingers down his arms. She could feel the muscle beneath the loose skin. "Come here."  
He watched his naked southern belle climb onto her bed and beckon him with open arms. He went to her and let her lay him down. Her fingertips and lips traced every inch of him. When she reached his ribs, she almost broke. Her chest squeezed and tears sprang to her eyes. His stomach caved in as she gripped his cock through the boxers, grotesquely exposing his lower ribs and his pelvic bone. He realized she was crying when he felt the hot tears she couldn't stop drop onto his belly.  
"Gretchen?" He sat up. "Are you-? We don't have to do this." He thought she was having second thoughts about their tryst.  
She wiped her eyes. "Tom, what have you done to yourself?"  
"Oh darling, it's only for Hank. I'll bounce back." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I've the appetite of a horse."  
"And the dick of one."  
They looked at each other then burst out laughing. "Come here." He urged her to straddle his lap. His palms smoothed over her round ass and thighs. He wanted her more than anything in that moment. Which must have been why he felt the need to justify himself to this stranger, sultry woman. "I need to explain something to you." He brushed the hair from her face and held her jaw so she looked at him. "I'm not the first man to change my body for a role in such drastic measures. And this isn't the first time I've changed my own." She looked down but her gaze fell on his sunken collarbone and tears sprang anew. He tipped her chin up. "I promise you, darling. I'll be fine. This is only temporary. And you'll be so proud of me when you see the movie."  
"I've seen enough tonight to be proud already." This smile reached his eyes. He held the back of her head as he kissed her, feasting on her lips. He clamped his arm around her waist and flipped them to the side, onto her back.  
Tom worked his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock against the wet heat of her cunt. It soaked the fabric. "Mmm, someone is excited."  
Gretchen bit her lip and pushed her hips up against him. "Have you seen the massive cock between your legs?"  
He chuckled. "Yes, darling, multiple times a day, every day."  
"I'm so jealous of you right now."  
He laughed. "Because I can see my own cock?"  
"Yes!" He laughed even more and ground said cock against her. The playful smile faded into a look of want. "Are you just going to tease me with it or are you going to fuck me?" He kissed her roughly, rolling them again so she lay on top of him.  
"First things first, condom?"  
"I've none with me."  
"Top drawer, I'll be right back." She rolled away before he could grab her and disappeared out the open bedroom door. Tom plucked a condom from the drawer and rolled onto his back. He wasted no time in tearing open the package, careful not to damage the latex, and rolling it down his ample length and girth. He whistled long as she sauntered into the room, wearing his Stetson low over her eyes.  
"Hey, cowboy, let's saddle up and go for a ride." She skimmed her fingers along the edge of the hat then lifted her chin to look at him from under the brim.  
"Giddy up, darling." He bucked his hips. He shook his head at himself but couldn't stop grinning. He glanced at the full length stand-alone mirror in the corner. "Just a moment." He scooted to the corner of the bed, facing it. "Now, come here." Gretchen walked over to him, standing between his legs. She caressed his cheeks with the balls of her hands then ran her thumbs over her lips. He pulled her down into a kiss.  
Gretchen lifted her knee to straddle him and he broke the kiss. "No, turn around." She turned to face the mirror. He ran a hand down her spine, causing her to shiver and her nipples to pull tight. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance and pulled her downward slowly. She groaned at the stretch. He watched his cock disappear inside her then looked at her face in the mirror. Her cheeks flushed, eyes closed, mouth dropped open. She sat down at the same time he pulled her down. They both barked out.  
Tom lay back on the bed. She lifted off him long enough to sit astride him, tucking her feet under his hips. He looked up to watch her cunt devour his cock and he almost came just from the sight of it. He braced his feet on the floor and let her do the work. She bounced on his cock, riding him until she shook with need to cum.  
Gretchen closed her eyes and let go. Pleasure raced up her spine as she impaled herself again and again. The angle forced the head of his cock against her sweet spot and she felt herself getting closer and closer.  
Suddenly, he sat up and grabbed her breasts with both hands. Then one hand traveled down between her legs. His breath blew hot against her ear as he flicked her clit. All trace of the Englishman was gone when he spoke next. His voice poured down her skin like warm honey. "Cum, darlin'. I know you're close. Cum for me. Ride me hard and cum on me."  
"Aw fuck. Fuck you, Tom." His fingertips dug into her breast as he kneaded it roughly, his fingers flicking and pinching her clit until she came in a shuddering, crying rush. His hand left her clit to grab her breast again. He held on tightly as he pounded up into her until he quickly reached his release.  
They fell back onto the bed panting, his hands resting on her belly. "I can say I've been fucked by a legend now." His brow furrowed then he burst out laughing. He rolled, rolling her off him and onto her back as he rolled on top of her. She laughed until he silenced her with a kiss.

Gretchen sipped her coffee and turned the page of her book. She glanced at the TV and there was Tom, in a dark brown suit and light hat, not the same one he'd worn the night they'd spent together. That one rested on her mirror. She turned the volume up on the TV and listened to him give the short interview and smiled. She almost didn't hear the knock sound at the door. She glanced at the clock. No on actually came around this late unless they were either drunk and looking for a place to crash or they wanted her to get drunk with them. Either one, she would respectfully decline. She just wanted a quiet night at home. She opened the screen door and practically beamed at the tall drink of water standing on her top step. "Tom."


End file.
